


flora

by vacationer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NedCan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days are long. They're tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flora

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot thats been in my nedcan folder for awhile, apocalypse au of sorts.

“I’m tired.” Abel says out of nowhere.

Matthew stays silent for a few moments, watching the breeze float through the tall grass, making the blades sway, along with stems of flora that feel misplaced. He pokes a flower through the braided crown of grass, not that it needs more. “Me too.” He agrees quietly.

“I miss home,” Abel adds, Matthew, hearing his voice waver, turns to see tears running down Abel’s pale cheeks.

“I know,” Matthew looks down at the crown in his lap, sitting on dirty cargo pants. He looks up, down the hill and across the large field. He wishes it went on forever. The skyline of another tainted city looms, the sun setting behind it, fractures of light glinting off splintered glass and broken metal, even visible from where they’re sitting. The city’s destroyed. There’s nothing left of it.

He thinks a lot about what’s still left on Earth, what is he fighting for? What is he doing, traveling every day to a new destination, desperately hoping that this place isn’t tainted, someone knows what’s going on, that there’s a light, a goal - an end. But when he thinks enough about it, he knows what he’s fighting for.

He’s fighting for Abel.

He’s fighting for all those years Abel spent pining over him, when Matt made the stupid decision to date Gilbert, he was there. He was there stroking his hair and letting him cry after that messy, messy break up. He’s fighting for their first kiss, when Abel was too scared to make a move. He’s fighting for the first night in their apartment, boxes half unpacked, up at midnight, lazily kissing in the middle of the living room floor.

He’s fighting for them.

“I wanna go home,” Abel chokes out, tears falling freely, soaking wet spots onto his pants.

Matthew picks up the crown, setting it on Abel’s light hair. 

He doesn’t stop crying.

Matthew brushes tears away from his cheeks, pressing a kiss on his lips. “We’ll be home soon, I promise.”


End file.
